Ghost and Closets
by militato123
Summary: Bella sees ghosts. She hates it, and, truth be told, she's so scared of them she sleeps in her bedroom closet. But ghosts are afraid of vampires and closets. What happens when Bella and Edward meet?  originally by Zo10-C.J.C14
1. Chapter 1

this story was orginally from Zo10-C.J.C14's, but she didn't want to contiue it so i asked if i could and she did. thanks so much again.  
>some of the stuff it edited to my liking i hope everyone enjoys this story as much as i do.<p>Chapter 1: My New Closet<p>

The ghost grins at me, evilly. "How are you doing on this fine day?" it asks in a raspy voice. Its shaggy blond hair nearly covers its blue eyes, but does hangs over his face, half of which is raw and covered in a dark, dried blood, as are all of his out dated clothes.

I cover my ears with my hands as it hisses at me, and then dive into my closet, slamming the door hard. I had to sleep in my closet when I lived with Renee and Phil, and I'll sleep in my closet here.I'll do whatever I have to keep the ghosts away from me, I think as I shove the ear buds into my ears to block out the ghost's hisses and growls.

There's was a loud banging on my closet door

"Bella? You in there?" my dad asked.

"Yeah." i said as i sleepily, I push the closet door open.

"It's time for school." Charlie said as he looked out of my room.

Great

I nod. "Thanks Char Dad."

"I would suggest wearing some boots today, considering the weather." the ghost said as he sat on my rocking chair. i was suppose by the sudden change of his behave, but i quirky wrote it off and without any response, I hurriedly grab my clothes and rush to the bathroom to dress.

"Have a good day, Bells," Charlie calls as I head out to the red rusty truck he bought me. I still couldn't believe he actually bought me a truck i will forever be grateful.

"I shall be your personal stalker," the ghost announces from the passenger's seat, startling me. I shrink into myself and scoot as close to my door as I possibly can, refusing to look at it.

"I'm Mike, by the way. And you're Bella," the ghost says even though I refuse to acknowledge he even spoke to me.

"I know you can see me," Mike says in a sing-song voice.

Finally, I'm at school, and I grab my bag and then proceed to literally fall out of my truck, landing on the rain-soaked pavement.

Picking myself up, I walk around Mike, who is doubled over in laughter, and head to the school.

"Hey, I'm Angela. Isabella, right?" a soft voice says.I look at her. A girl with black hair tied in a pony-tail and glasses stands there.

"Bella," I nod. Angela smiles.

" it's nice to meet you, too." I said as i smiled back.

I then headed to the office to retrieve my schedule, as Angela waiting patiently.

"Can I see your schedule?" she inquires.

"Sure," I say, handing it to her.

"We have the same schedule. I can show you around." she said and i was glad i made a new friends.

" Thanks" i said as we walked towards our first class, and with that, my mostly uneventful day continues on.

At lunch, I sit down with Angela (and Mike).

I munch on a salad while Angela tells me all about the Cullens. As soon as Angela points them out, though, Mike leaves

I wonder why

"That's Alice and Jasper," she points to a short girl with spiky black hair and a guy with blonde hair.

"And that's Rosalie and Emmett," she points to a guy resembling a ginormous teddy bear and a tall girl with blonde hair. I stare at her a moment, thinking she's probably the most beautiful girl I've seen.

"And that's Edward," she points to the last one, a guy with a mess of bronze hair.

I stare at Edward.

And continue to stare.

And continue to stare.

"Hey," Angela's voice snaps me out of my daze.

"Yeah?"

"It's almost time to " she starts, but the ringing bell interrupts her.

Next is Biology.

I'll be a vegetarian in a place where you dissect frogs.

Wonderful.

Mr. Banner, the teacher, greets me cheerfully and points me to the only empty desk.

I sit, tripping once on the way there, and take small glances at the person sitting next to me.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

I look at him through my curtain of my hair and see him glaring back at me with his black, piercing eyes.

What did I do?

Uncomfortable, I shift in my seat so I'm farther away from him.

I don't really listen to Mr. Banner; all I hear is a bunch of ramblings.

As soon as the bell rings, Edward is out of his seat and out of the room.

i stood shock for a moment not understand what i could've done to make him to upset.

a/n i hope everyone like this story review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He's back!" Mike says in a high, sing-songy voice.

I cringe away from him, again pushing myself as far too the edge of my seat as I can, even though Mike's been "stalking" me for the past week.

When I don't say anything, Mike continues. "Edward's back."

I refuse to look at him, but

Really?

He is? He's been gone for a week and i can't help but think it was my fault and the angry glares I was getting from Rosalie didn't help either. I wanted to say something to him the day after he tried to kill me with his stare, but he wasn't there.

"Don't you care? Oh, come on! I know that you care, Isabella! He likes you. Like-likes you. I think you like-like him, too. If I was alive, I could date you," Mike sighs as I continue to ignore him.

"He's a vampire, you know," Mike states simply.

At this I look at him, caving.

"Yup," Mike pops the 'p'. "A vamp. He wanted to kill you. He liked your blood. That's why he left," Mike grins a very crooked yet ghostly grin.

"Get out of my car!" I scream.

Mike looks at me, suddenly confused. He doesn't move though. He just looks out the window. "You're about to hit a tree," he says boredly.

I look at the road and swerve, just barely missing colliding with a large tree that would have completely totaled my truck.

"Good job!" a girl says from the back of my car.

Not another one, I groan internally.

"Do you wear make-up? You should wear make-up. Your skin would look so much better," the girl says in a super annoying voice.

"Hey!" Mike yells at her. "I am her personal stalker! I am the person who bugs her every single moment of the day! So why don't you just leave blondie?"

"Shut up, Mike," the girl snaps back. "I'm Jessica, by the way. And you're Isabella. But what Mike doesn't know is that you like to be called Bella."

"I do know!" Mike splutters.

"Sure," Jessica says shortly.

"I just like Isabella more." Mike said angrily

"Aw, now. No need to be rude." Jessica said smirking.

"Leave!" Mike screams, his voice raising ten octaves.

"Make me!" she screams right back.

Mike lunges at her, diving into the backseat growling.

"Bella, don't you like me better?" Jessica's voice is sickly sweet.

I don't answer.

What should I say?

Oh, yeah, Ghost-Girl-Who-Insults-My-Face, I like you so much better than Ghost-Guy-Who-Is-A-Creepy-Stalker.

"Leave," Mike orders, strangely calm.

"No!" Jessica shouts shortly.

This time, when I scramble out of the car, I do not fall onto the pavement. I slam the car door and lean against my truck.

Jessica and Mike are gone.

Finally, peace

But why

I look up to see Edward, along with the other Cullens, staring at me.

" Well a least their gone now." i said blushing, I look down forgetting for a moment that they might be able to hear me, rushing into the school as the bell rings.

Biology.

Oh great.

I'll get to sit next to Edward and he'll glare at me the whole time!

Yay! What joy.

I hide behind a curtain of my hair and begin to draw a ton of little loops onto the front of my folder as Edward sits next to me.

"Hello," a velvety voice says.

Great...

I look up, bewildered, at him, unable to say anything and instead blushing and looking back at my folder.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continues. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I think for a moment, confused. He knows my name. Not Isabella, but what I actually go by. Could what Mike said be true ?

"How do you know my name?" I demand.

"I think everyone does," he laughs.

I frown at this.

Stupid small town.

"I mean, why did you call me Bella?" I persist.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" he looks perplexed.

"Charlie, I mean my dad, must call me Isabella behind my back," I say stupidly.

"Oh," is all he says.

And with that, I return to drawing loops on my folder.

Mr. Banner says something about some thing we're going to do that I've already done in my old school.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward offers.

All I can do is stare at him.

What in the world is wrong with me?

"Or, I could go first," he says quickly.

"No, I'll go first," I say and proceed to look through the microscope. "Prophase," I say after a glance.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asks.

He reaches out and stops my hand with his icy one, also sending a jolt of electricity up my arm.

I yank my hand away from his.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

Other than that, the rest of the project goes smoothly.

And that's when I notice that Edward's eyes are golden, rather than the black from the week before.

Could he really be?

No.

Vampires are just mythical creatures.

"hey did you get contacts?" I still have to ask.

He looks at me oddly. "No."

"Oh I thought there was something different about your eyes " I trail off.

In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word. I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.

I begin drawing more loops as I think about this as Mr. Banner came to our table to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix ?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.

A bit later, Edward asks, "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

"I don't like it," I shrug. "Anything cold and wet, I generally don't like."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly

He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.

The bell rings before he could ask anything else much to my relief.

Off to gym.

Great Mike and Jessica are back.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

if you read the original you will need to read this again since its no exactly the same

Chapter 3: Really a Vampire

Stupid ghosts.

Stupid small closet.

Stupid cold closet.

Stupid snow.

Stupid ice.

Stupid crummy mood.

Stupid stupid word crummy.

I sitting in my truck, iPod cranked up to block out all the sounds and talking of the ghosts. Although the ghost seem to be afraid of the closet that never stopped them from banging on my door every single night. Every day Jessica would trip me, pull my hair, my chair, make it seem like i spilled a drink on myself. Lately it's just been getter worst. For some reason neither Jessica nor Mike were here, thank god for that.

When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble driving. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck carefully holding the side for support to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it

does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock.

But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. A ghost was making it do so, it was Jessica. I frozen, i couldn't move, I couldn't do anything about it. i held my breath as i welcomed death.

I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping it would be quick. Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed,

something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground.  
>Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body<p>

My eyes blink open.

I looked at the van and Jessica was gone.

That's not like ghosts.

I looked back and saw Edward is the one who saved me.

He really is a vampire.

He had been by his silver Volvo.

He had been clear across the parking lot.

So I guess ghosts are terrified of vampires or something. I suppose I should be terrified of them, but I'm really not. If Edward wanted my blood he'd have it by now. I'm absolutely positively sure about that.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's face hovers above mine.

"I'm fine." i said softly.

I try to sit up, but Edward's arms restrain me. Another thing that proves he could have me dead within seconds. He could snap my neck in a flash literally.

"I think you hit your head pretty hard," Edward states.

As if he has some magical power, which I guess maybe he does, suddenly my head throbs painfully.

Edward laughed.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I inquire.

Edward stops laughing abruptly. "I was standing next to you the whole time."

I try to sit up, and this time he lets me.

"No you weren't," I shake my head.

"Bella, there's no way I could've gotten over to you so fast."

"But you did. You were by your car across the parking lot."

"Bella, I was standing with you and I pulled you out of the way. Edward said glaring back at me

"No."

And then Edward disappeared and the car was taken away.

One EMT put a neck brace on despite my protests, and the blood floods my cheeks as I'm loaded into the ambulance.

I would be taken to the hospital, where I'm sure i would be seeing more ghost Edward was with came along for the ride. I was thankful for that. i was just hoping that he wouldn't leave my side so i wouldn't have to run into any unfriendly ghosts. As long as i was with him no ghost won't came near me.

Will he just come out and tell me that he's a vampire?

No.

Will I be able to just say ' Hey I know you're a vampire, but hey I see ghost, but apparently you scare them off wanna be my friend?'

No not likely.

Once we got to the hospital Edward went off on his own. Now i would have to do my best and try to ignore the spirits. We were rushed inside the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed. I tried every hard to ignore all the spirits that appeared in our room asking if we could see them.

Sighing, I close my eyes trying hard to ignore all the spirits that appeared in our room asking if we could see them, as Tyler starts to apologize again as we waiting for the doctor to come.

This time, though, it's not directed to me. "Hey, Edward. I'm really "

I look up and noticed all the spirits were gone thanks to Edward.

"No blood, no foul," Edward says, then smiles.

Funny.

"So what's wrong with you?" Edward asks, sitting on the edge of Tyler's bed.

"Nothing, but they won't let me go," I whine.

"Well I've come to spring you," Edward says lightly.

A man enters the room. A man with blonde hair and the same eyes as Edward. But how can a vampire be a doctor? It just doesn't make any sense to me.

"So Miss Swan, Dr. Carlisle Cullen how is your head doing?" the Dr. Cullen asks.

"I'm fine," I mumble.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room. You can go home with him now." He said as he turned to Tyler.

"Can't I go back to school?" I question.

"I think it would be best if you rest," he says.

I stand and a small ghost child who must be one of the few not afraid of vampires trips me, causing me to fall.

The doctor catches me and props me up on my feet as i kept my eyes on the little girl.

"You sure your fine?" he ask looking exactly where i was looking.

I nod. "Thanks."

When he turns to Tyler, I hiss at Edward, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Your father is waiting for you." he respond back

"I'd like to speak to you alone," I insist.

We head out into the hall.

"What do you want?" Edward's voice is icy.

"You owe me an explanation."

I already know. But I just need him to say it.

"I saved you. So I don't."

"You were all the way across the parking lot."

"Bella, you hit your head pretty hard."

"My head is fine," I take a deep breath. "I'm not going to tell anyone, but I just want to know how you got across the parking lot and pulled me away so quickly."

"If you're not going to tell anyone, why do you care?"

"I want to know why I'm lying," I set my jaw.

"I hope you enjoy disappointment," he says before walking away.

" Wait please don't leave" i said sadly hoping he wouldn't leave i can't handle all the spirits that where here.

" Why?" he asks looking back at me shocked.

" You have your secrets and i have mines, and right now i need you so suck it up." i said firmly.

A/n dont forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

Edward's POV

After draining another mountain lion, I find myself running towards Bella's house.

Why I'm going there, I don't know why, but ever since what happened in the hospital her asking me not to leave her side really had me worried. Alice couldn't really see into Bella's future unless I was there, which didn't ease my worries.

I peer into her bedroom window and find her bed empty.

Sliding open the window, I let myself in.

Bella's scent is coming from the closet.

I open the door, cringing as it creaks.

There she is, sleeping peacefully, her mahogany hair fanned out on her pillow. She is sleeping on top of a sleeping bag, and is covered with a thin sheet.

Does she always sleep in here?

Why didn't she sleep in her bed?

I was aboutt to close the door and retreat, when she mumbles, "Edward."

My eyes focus on her more closely, but sure enough her eyes were tightly closed. So she talks in her sleep. Wow. And she's talking about me.

"Edward, stay," she mumbles and rolls over on her stomach.

" Don't leave... they'll come back" she says.

Who ever she was talking about I will make sure I'll protect her from anyone and if me being here helps i will.

I sat on her rocking chair, and listen to her mumbling my name a few times until the sun started to rise, hidden mostly behind clouds.

After closing her closet door quietly I leave.

This isn't over, I will found out what has her for frighten. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day back in Biology, I greet Edward with a 'hello', though he didn't reply. I suppose I didn't expect him to, though. Edward would walk me to every class, but he would never say anything, he would just nod his head and leave.

After that, days turned into weeks, and soon a month passed.

I continued to stare at him, still wondering why he was walking me to class , but never actually talk to me unless it had to do with class work. When Edward wasn't around Mike would come and bother me.

I was sitting in my first period class when Mike appeared and decided it would be fun to pick on our teacher.

Mike could be very annoying.

Very, very annoying.

He is a wonderful distraction from Edward, though.

"Jessica asked me to the spring dance," Mike says.

Hmm haven't seen her around since the accident.

"Oh really? did she mention how sorry she was for nearly trying to kill me?" I ask angrily.

"Of course she's sorry, that's why she hasn't been around lately, well besides the whole vampire thing, which reminds me. You have to stay away from him. I don't like being scared off by some stupid vampire. I should be aloud to see you whenever i want " he says angrily which cause the light to flicker.  
>"So what do you exactly do during the spring dance?" I said trying to change subject.<p>

Mike shrugs. "We dance. Sometimes we prank people." he said followed by a scary laugh

I scowl at him. "Don't do that."

He's about to say something but shuts his mouth and disappears.

Odd

Sighing as the bell rings, I head to Biology.

I hide behind my curtain of hair, but I soon hear Edward. "Bella?"

I look at him, confused and shocked. "So are you speaking to me again? " I finally asked, an unintentional note of

petulance in my voice.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"No, not really," he admitted.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my

teeth. He waited.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way

"I'm sorry. I was really rude. But it's better this way."

I open my eyes, confused. "I don't know what you mean. You walk me to class, but yet you don't say two words to me."

"It's better if we're not friends," he explains.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth."You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"

"For not letting that stupid van squish me." i said

He was astonished. He stared at me in he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"

" I can see that you do, but i don't know why?"

The bell rings, and as I rush out of the classroom, a Jessica appears by my side and knocks my books out of my hands.

Edward darts to my side, and as soon as he does the ghost disappears. He collects my books and hands them to me.

" fucking bitch" i said looking straight at Jessica low enough so no one could hear before she disappears.

" Hm.. Bella who were you talking to?" Edward asked while he helped me pick up my books

"no one, thank you," I say coldly.

"You're welcome," he replies, matching my tone.

And with that I walk to gym with Edward right behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

"No!" I snap at Alice.

"It's the only two ways I see," she says.

"What's happening?" Jasper asks worried something might happen to the family.

"There has to be another way," I ignore Jasper.

"It's the only two ways I see," Alice repeats.

"Will someone please fill us non-mind-readers in here?" Emmett asks annoyed.

"Edward's falling in love with Bella," Alice states calmly.

"The human?" Rosalie practically spats.

"But you said that there were two ways. What's the other?" Carlisle questions.

"He'll kill her," Alice sighs.

"You're falling for a human?" Rosalie demands.

"No!" I shout at her.

"I think it's great!" Alice smiles. "If you don't kill her, that is. Bella and I will be best friends!"

I sigh. "I'm leaving for a bit. I'll be back in the morning."

And I leave, heading towards Bella's house.

Once again, I find her sleeping in her closet.

I wonder why she does that.

What could she be really scared of? Every time i come I find her sleeping in her closet. To my surprise i find myself picking her up and placing her on her bed as she mumbles a 'thank you'

I stayed all night sitting on the rocking chair watching her sleep. I couldn't help the feeling that i was being watched. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jessica's Pov

He's mine! I won't have stupid little Bella take Mike from me he's mine!

I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Mike stays with me forever.

Mike's Pov

I have to get rid of Jessica she's becoming a problem, she's ruining everything thinking I wanted to be with her forever.

What she doesn't know that Bella is the one i want to be with forever.

Soon Bella will be mine... one way or another... even if i have to re-kill Jessica

Bella's Pov

I woke up sleeping in my bed with Mike hovering over me as he pinned my body to the bed with an evil look in his eyes.

" If that vampire even comes here again you will be sorry, every night he comes in and watches you sleep. I'm sick of it, last night he even had the nerve to touch you and put you on your bed, and you begging him not to leave. When are you going to understand that you are mine and mine alone! I will have y" he spat at me as he finally disappeared followed by Jessica, but not before giving me the death glare.

I lay there shock, I first i thought this had to be a joke there's just no way in hell way Edward would come to my room every night, but i have to admit, i have been sleeping more peaceful since that day at the hospital when i asked him not to leave me.

How would i even bring this up on Edward anyway?

'hey Edward, Mike you know the ghost that's been haunting me ever since i got here has a problem with you sneaking into my bedroom every night, so unless you want me died can you stop?'

yeah i don't think so.

I got showered dressed in a long sleeve t-shirt that would cover the hand prints Mike left on my wrist. For a ghost to be strong enough to leave this kind of mark on me must be strong enough to do worst, live or die i rather die knowing i did something meaningful.

Jessica and Julie seemed to be ever i went today.

Tripping me, shouting at me, trying to scare me.

I buy only a drink for lunch, considering the fact that the ghosts have decided to spit and/or sneeze on everything. Although it can't have any germs since they're dead it still seems gross. The little girl from the hospital as followed my and has made it her mission to pull my hair. I now have Mike, Jessica and the little girl named Julie haunting me. None of them seem to want my help to cross over, why i have no idea other than make my life a living hell.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Angela announces. "I wonder why he's sitting alone."

I scan the cafeteria until I finally meet his eyes.

He motions for me to join him.

I look at him, startled.

And then he winks.

My mouth falls open. "Uh, maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," I say as I stand.

On my way to the table, one Jessica grabbed onto my ankles, nearly making me collide with the floor.

As soon as I'm within a five-foot radius from Edward, though, the ghost disappears.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Edward asks me.

I sit, nervously, but eventually speak. "Well, this is different." i state

Edward shrugs. "I've decided to stop trying to stay away from you." he explains

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?" I ask cautiously.

"Friends " Edward pulls out the word.

"Or not," I mutter, blushing.

"We can try," he says after a moment.

I nod, staring at him.

"What are you thinking?" he questions.

I'm thinking that I'm sitting with a vampire who apparently i should be staying away from, but i can't seem to do so.

Instead, I shrug, '' you wouldn't want to know" i mumble to myself thinking even he couldn't hear me just as the bell rings.

"We'd better get to class." i state

"I'm not going," Edward says.

"Why?"

"Because sometimes it's healthy to ditch." He says

"Oh Well I'll see you later then." i say although i did want to ditch, but seeing as he didn't invite me i decided to go to class.

I rush off to Biology, tripping a few times over Jessica's legs, but only completely falling once thanks to Julie. Mike has been my shadow whenever Edward wasn't around, although he hasn't stopped Jessica or Julie to stop teasing me he has been following me trying to make sure i don't get alot of 'male attention' as he put it. Mike as become every obsessive with me. Demand me attention at all times, and with what happened this morning really freaked me out.

But i still couldn't believe Edward has been in my bedroom and last night he placed me on my bed, i can only imagine the things i said while i slept.

"Today we are blood-typing!" Mr. Banner announces, though I'm only partly listening.

A new ghost suddenly appeared, with half its face gone and the other half charred, is holding a large knife, and tracing the window with its blade.

Oddly enough, no one seems to notice the fact that miniscule cracks are appearing in the glass.

It's confusing; no one can see the ghosts, no one can see the things that they're holding, but can anyone but me see the marks in the glass?

Maybe they can't.

But could a ghost actually kill someone?

The thought of that makes me extremely dizzy, and so I rest my head on my desk.

"Bella? Do you need to go to the nurse? You're looking a bit dizzy," Mr. Banner's voice seems far away as I watch the ghost carve a young girl's death perhaps mine into the window.

There's no chance that anyone can see that is there?

"Is it the blood?" Mr. Banner questions.

"Um yes " I answer, my voice faint-sounding.

"Angela will help you to the nurse then," he says, and I stand on wobbly knees.

I walk without leaning on Angela too much, and once we're outside I simply slump against the sidewalk, resting my cheek against the cool cement.

"Bella?" I hear a voice shout.

Is it ?

Why ?

"What's wrong is she hurt?" Edward demands.

"It's blood-typing " Angela's small voice explains. "She didn't prick her finger, but "

No wonder Edward skipped class; blood and vampires don't mix, I'm guessing.

"Bella?" Edward sounds worried. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I moan, squeezing my eyes shut tighter. "Go away."

Edward laughs.

He laughs.

"I'll take her to the nurse," Edward offers.

"Thank you," Angela replies, and then I hear her walk away.

Suddenly, I'm lifted off the ground.

My eyes pop open.

"Put me down!" I order, weakly, though.

"You look awful," he comments.

Well, gee, thanks!

"Put me back on the sidewalk!" I groan.

Truthfully, though, I'm glad that Edward's here, because the ghosts have vanished.

"You faint at the sight of blood," Edward chuckles.

No! I faint at the sight of an 'invisible' ghost with an 'invisible' knife in its hand! It has nothing to do with blood!

"And not even your own blood " he smiles.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Cope gasps when we enter the office.

"She fainted in Biology. Blood-typing," Edward explains smoothly. "She's just a little faint."

"There's always one " Mrs. Hammond, the nurse, murmurs.

It has nothing to do with blood! Though I guess it would be odd if I fainted when we weren't doing blood-typing

"Just lie down for a minute," Mrs. Hammond orders. "It'll pass."

I obey, lying awkwardly on the cot.

"Does this happen often?" she asks.

I nod.

Sure it does

"I'll get you an ice pack," Mrs. Hammond says.

I turn to Edward as she does so. "You were right."

"I usually am. But about what in particular this time?"

"Ditching is healthy," I sigh. "And how did you see me? I thought you ditched?"

"I was listening to a CD in my car," he explains.

"Here's an ice pack dear," Mrs. Hammond interrupts us as she presses a cool compress onto my forehead.

I sit, pulling the compress off. "I'm fine."

Mrs. Hammond is about to protest, but another kid is dragged in by Angela.

"I don't need this," I say, handing the compress to Mrs. Hammond.

"Get out of the office Bella," Edward orders, his voice sounding slightly strained.

I do, considering the fact that Edward is a vampire and there is a fine line of blood trickling down the kid's arm.

"You actually listened to me," Edward says, sounding shocked, once we get into the office.

Yeah, because vampire + blood = disaster.

"I smelled the blood," I lie.

"People can't smell blood," Edward says as if he knew i was lying.

And people also can't see ghosts But i could...

"I can," I state. "Oh " I groan, trying to change the subject. "I have gym next."

"I'll take care of that," Edward says. "Go sit down and look pale."

On my long trek to the chair, I smile slightly.

a/n dont forget to review, next chapter is all me. 


	8. Chapter 8

sorry for taking so long, i was a bit busy, and if anyone is reading my other stories they will be updated every soon.

Edward's Pov

I was just coming back from getting Bella out of gym when i noticed Bella being picked up and thrown towards her pick up truck i ran in vampire speed not caring if anyone was there to watch. I got her just in time before she hit the hood of the truck. I looked around and notice no one was around so who could have thrown her with so much force? I took a sniff to see if i smelled anything, but quickly notice Bella was bleeding. Her scent was so sweet i had to stop the monster within me from biting her.

I ran to the hospital knowing Carlisle would be working not caring if anyone saw, i had to make sure she was ok. I tired waking her up but failed, i ran faster to Carlisle

" Carlisle help! Bella! something wrong with her I'm bring her through the back please hurry" I said in a low voice knowing Carlisle could hear me.

She everything ok? What happened? did you- i cut him off

" No i didn't, i have no idea what happened one minute i was talking to the nurse and the next thing i knew Bella was being picked up and being thrown to her truck i there just in time before she could hit the truck, but she passed out then she started bleeding, i don't understand what happened, the was no one around i have no idea what could have happened.

Carlisle did all the he could to help Bella, he assured me that she will be fine, she also informed me that her father was on the way. I sat on the chair near her bed waiting for her to wake up and ask what happened. Bella started to slowly open her eyes looked around shock came to her face when she realized she was in the hospital. She than turned to me as her eyes widen.

" what happened? why am i here?" she asked not remembering what happened at school.

" I was just coming back from getting you out of gym and when i saw you being picked up and being thrown towards your truck, i got there just in time before you could hit the truck." realization came to her face as she remember what happened.

" Bella please tell me what happened, i can't help you if you don't." i said worried.

" if i was being thrown towards my truck which was pretty far away how did you get to me so fast?" she asked voiding the questions i asked. This is the second time she catches me 'in the act' as Emmett likes to say.

" Bella there's more important things going on, now me tell what happened." i glared at her and she glared back.

" I'll tell you when you tell me your little secret, eye for an eye Edward" before Bella could say another else Charlie worried thought came to me as came running throw the door.

'my baby girl not this not gonna, i hope this isn't the reason why she's sleeping in the closet- '

Before i could think about what he just said the door was opened to reveal a pale looking Charlie.

" Bella! Bella! my baby girl, are you alright? how did this happened? are you hurt? how are you feeling? is there anything i could do? who did this to you, i'll kill him i swore i will, who's this?" Charlie asked angrily now look straight at me.

" I'm alright Charlie, this is Edward Cullen he's the one who brought me here" Bella said.

Bella's Pov

I couldn't believe what just happened, one minute i was i was just sitting there waiting for Edward to come back and the next minute Mike was standing in front of me glaring at me.

" I told you to stay away from him! but noooooo you just couldn't stay away. I warned you to stay away, now you'll be sorry" Mike said deadly seriously

The last thing i remembered was being picked up and chocked.

When i woke up i noticed i was in a hospital bed with Edward right besides me asking questions none stop, but i still couldn't bring myself to tell him what happened, not before him telling me what he is. i already know what he is, but i want him to tell me, if he wants me to tell him the truth than he should be able to tell me the truth as well. Charlie came in worried as heck,i tried to lower my neck in cause there was any marks around my neck. i told him i was ok that i just tripped and passed out, but i knew he didn't believe a word i was saying, but he left it alone saying he should go and sign the release papers leaving Edward and I alone.

" So is there something you like to tell me first?" i asked sweetly trying to forget what happened with Mike, i didn't want Edward to leave and have Mike come back so i had to try not to piss him off that much.

" Bella tell me what happened now! i can clearly see a hand print around your neck. Who's hurting you? Tell me now or so help my god." Edward yelled

" No tell me why your so impossibly handsome that your is almost godlike. your skin is like marble-pale, hard as stone, and ice cold, but perfect and flawless you have dark, purplish circles under your eyes as if you never sleep, unbelievable speed and strength, your eyes seems to change color from time to time yet you say you don't wear contacts, and lets not forget you saved me from the truck when you were four cars away from me you were able to stop the van with you hand and now you saved me from being thrown which should have been imposable." i said not caring if i was pushing it to far anymore.  
>l " Bella you are my mate! you will tell me what happened now" Edward yelled shocking me<p>

a/n don't forget to review! let me know what you think and how you would like to story to go from here, should bella meet the cullens yet tell her secret?


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's Pov

" Bella you are my mate and you will tell me what happened!" Edward shouted

" what do you mean i'm you mate? what does the mean Edward?" i asked not really understand what he meant

" Bella I... we have a lot to talk about, but now is not the time, tomorrow i'll pick you up and i'll tell you everything you want to know, but you must do the same in return, no more lies. i want the truth, i can't protect you without knowing what is going on, If something was to happen to you I...I couldn't bare it." ignoring my question.

" fine, but you you better tell me everything no leaving anything out understood?" i said firmly as he nodded

The night i couldn't sleep and it wasn't because i was sleeping in the closet instead of my bed but because i kept having this feeling that i was being watched. i felt as if something bad was about to happen i was to afraid to even think about opening the door.

" Bella... come out and play, i don't like you sleeping in the closet where you know i cant be reached you" Mike said as he banged on the closet door.

" No please go away please just leave me alone" i begged

" No I- the vampire is here, what did i tell you about the vampire coming over?" he yelled as he managed to break threw the door and yank my arm out as he quickly backed away from the closet

" what did i tell you about him? i warned you now your going to pay!" Mike graded me and threw my through my open window. i closed waiting for the moment of pain i was about to have, but instead i felt my body being wrapped in a cold embrace i opened my eyes to see Edward's eyes looking back at me shocked.

a/n dont forget to review please! 


	10. Chapter 10

i need a beta badly please let me know if anyone is interested.

Bella Pov

I looked into the eyes of my savvier and was met with a pair of golden eyes Edward...

" um.. thanks, you can let go now" I said looking down not sure what to do next, I can't just tell him I see ghost and they make my hell a living hell.

" No, you are coming home with me now Bella. No more excuse no more nothing" He hissed at me and all I could do was nod.

He was still carrying me when we turn around and made our way towards the woods, I turned to look at my window and saw Mike looked down the window with a angry look, he looked like he was ready to kill me without thinking twice. At this point I started crying which seem to shock Edward from his anger and stop moving.

" Bella love, why are you crying? Please don't be afraid of me, if you want I'll take you back home, just please stop crying I can't bare it." He begged, but all I could think about was going back home to Mike to the others.

" No please! Don't he going to kill me please don't leave me" I begged. I watched as Edward's face turned murderous.

" is it Charlie, I don't understand why he would do something like that, I've never gotten any bad thought from him, I will stand by you Bella just please tell me what wrong." He said slowly.

" No, it not Charlie, I'll tell you everything you want to know just please take me away from here please I beg of you just please take me somewhere safe." I begged him, I was willing to tell him everything and anything at this point as long as he didn't leave my side.

" of course, I'll take you to my house." He said.

As we made our way towards his house I had a feeling that someone was watching us I turn to look over Edward's shoulder I saw Mike following us. My heart stopped at this, Edward of course stop to ask what was wrong.

" don't stop Edward please don't." he nodded and the next the I knew we were flying and in two minutes we were standing outside of his house.

" Bella please remember you promised you'll tell me everything, I won't judge you, just don't lie to me please." He said as I nodded.

Alice cam running out pulled me away from Edward's arms and hugged me tightly.

" can't breath Alice" I heard Edward growled at this.

" let her go Alice" he warned

" I'm sorry, I saw you flying out of your window! I thought… I didn't see Edward until a moment ago. Who threw you? I'll kill them I swear I will! Its not Charlie I know that, but I couldn't actually see who did it. i'm going to kill them i swear to god!" Alice yelled as everyone was now standing outside looking straight at me.

"Bella dear I'm Esme and this is Carlisle my husband I'm sure you know everyone else, why don't you come in." Esme said as and gave me reassuring hug making me feeling everything was going to be ok.

I turn towards Edward waiting for me to join me I didn't want to do this alone e walked towards me smiling at me as I smiled back.

We made our way towards the living as we all took our sits, Esme was nice enough to make me some tea I drank it slowly. Once I was finsihed Esme stood up and took the cup from me I thanked her and waited for her to come back.

" ever since I was little I've been able to.." I couldn't finish what I was trying to say, it was just to hard and I didn't want them to think I was crazy and send me to a mental hospital.

" Bella love it's ok whenever your ready" Edward said in a loving tone. I nodded

" I…I see dead people."

dont forget to review


End file.
